winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria Raine Torvald
Aria Raine Torvald is the Fairy of Snow Artistry. She hails from the realm of Gracidea and is the second oldest of Aliana's known sisters. Personality and Background Second in line for the throne of her home, Aria is restricted by many of the same laws as her sister Adriana; she handles it far better, often escaping into her outdoor studio and spending hours working. She is a master artist with snow, and her work is famed around the dimension. Her more laid back, relaxed nature lends to her work, and to dealing with her sisters; she is the peacemaker among them. A mistake often made about the third Torvald sister is that she is weak, and too nice for her own good; nothing is farther from the truth. In reality, she is in many ways the equal of Arisette or Adriana in skill with magic and negotiations; her preference for art is the only thing that keeps her from attending meetings and such with them. She is also possibly the cattiest of the four oldest, her breezy nature thinly veiling biting remarks. As a young girl, she would lose track of time and miss meals, meetings, and sometimes sleep over her artwork- a fact that drove her mother mad. She is very absent-minded and has to make mile-long lists of tasks in order to accomplish anything. Of the three oldest sisters still around, she shows the least affection for the youngest, although she does seek the twins' fashion advice on occasion. She has earned only her Enchantix simply because she does not care to travel to Earth; she prefers the bone-cracking cold and cannot abide by warmth of any kind. Story Season 1 As the second oldest after Adriana, she is grudgingly present to drop Ali off at Alfea. Season 2 Aria is the only sister not to care what happens to Ali after she is taken captive; she is not present to help her escape and is not seen at all afterwards. Season 3 She is one of the first called to help defeat Aurora, but her memories of her sister render her useless in battle, as she cannot bring herself to take her down. Season 4 Distaste for Earth and several art shows apparently keep her from staying in touch with Ali, as she is not mentioned or seen at all during season 4. Season 5 As she is not fond of her former school or many of her sisters, she is not present at all during the ball or otherwise. Season 6 Epilogue She is touted as a famous moody artist, and several of the students have attempted to emulate her. Appearance Aria is the palest of the sisters next to the twins; she has platinum blonde hair in kinky waves all the way down her back. Her eyes are a deep, dark blue, akin to her mother's navy eyes. Civilian For comfort in the studio and outside, Aria favors loose, light clothing. Freshman-Sophomore Junior Graduate Once she graduates from Alfea, she wears a long, loose denim skirt with a dusky pink peasant top and leather sandals. Winx Her Winx form consists of a billowy navy blue dress with pale purple shorts underneath, pale purple wrist bracers, and blue gladiator sandals. Enchantix AriaRaineTorvald_Civilian_Freshman-Sophomore.png AriaRaineTorvald_Civilian_Junior-Senior.png AriaRaineTorvald_Winx.png AriaRaineTorvald_Charmix.png AriaRaineTorvald_Enchantix.png AriaRaineTorvald_FairyDust.png Powers and Abilities Spells Winx Charmix Enchantix Relationships Category:Fairies Category:Female Character Category:Roxy13 Category:Minor Characters (GoD6A) Category:Generation 2 (Roxy13) Category:Family Torvald